mentiras de escuela
by rosa blanca 412
Summary: porque las cosas nunca son blancas o negras


No sé en qué momento mi vida se torció tanto que mi imaginación y la realidad se volvieron uno, siempre fui un chico muy tímido y solitario y sin alguien real al que pudiera llamar amigo, entonces ella apareció, con sus ojos grises y fríos, con su mirada perdida. Ambos éramos muy jóvenes al conocernos, pero esos ojos, esos ojos se quedaron guardados dentro de mi memoria y a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo sin saber que existían, pero los vi y todo lo que sabía era que no importara el tiempo, el intento y a las otras personas que conociera, esos ojos, esa mirada fría, esa indiferencia nunca se alejaría de mí y eso es el sentimiento más horrible que he tenido en mi vida esa angustia al saber que esos ojos no los podría volver a ver, esa desesperación al buscar alguna conexión para saber quién era la chica a la que vi aquella vez. Cuando la volví a ver por los pasillos con su uniforme marinero, tuve palpitaciones, manos sudorosas y la boca seca, muchas personas confundirían ese sentimiento pero yo no, para mi ella era molestia, ella es una ladrona que robo mi inteligencia y mi libertad obligándome a estar aquí, una metiche que ve a través de mí que sabe más de mí que nadie que haya me haya conocido, pero también es mi musa el ser que hace que mis libretas ya no tengan hojas en blanco, con millones de párrafos escritos sobre ella y lo que puede ser, lo que podríamos ser es la historia fantasiosa y con más sentido que he tenido el honor de llamar mi historia y es la razón por la que piense en el pasado mañana sabiendo que lograre sobrevivir a los días pasantes sin toda esa amargura que se haya dentro de mí.

Otro día más, otro día que pasa viviendo en este infierno o más bien llamado vida, una vida de la que tendría que jactarme por ser joven, atractivo, e inteligente una vida que podría compararse con la un anime harem, pero yo no me siento así, si por mi fuera me desharía de todas mis "candidatas a novia" solo para estar tranquilo, unas chicas pesadas que no aceptan un no por respuesta y un problema para mi si la escuela se entera de que las he rechazado o que no quiero nada que ver con ellas las repercusiones que puedo tener si las rechazo, así que las acepto, acepto a todas ellas mezclando mentira con tiempo, aparento nerviosismo y tranquilidad cuando siento dolor y aburrimiento, pero ese es una de mis habilidades que me ayudan a sobrevivir. Este debía ser otro día normal teniendo a mi hermana y a mi auto proclamada mejor amiga de la infancia pegadas a mi, teniendo que ver a escondidas a alguna de las otras chicas con las que estoy saliendo sin que nadie se entere, pero últimamente la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ha estado muy cerca de mi tratando de convencerme de que alguien peligroso me está acosando, asegurándome de que me protegerá dándome consuelo y cariño en baja medida.

Sé que es ella, no soy idiota ni ingenuo que no nota lo que hay a su alrededor, pero no me molesta, es más me gusta, para mí que ella este a mi alrededor me da seguridad y un extraño alivio que no soy capaz de describir, ya la conocía ya sabía el peligro de él que me hablaba megami-san pero ella no lo sabe todo, ella no es perfecta por mucho que ella intente impresionar a todo el mundo, megami solo es otro intento de un ser que no existe y que al final le acabara consumiendo, pero esa no es mi batalla es la de ella y yo no pienso interferir en su vida.

Vida curiosa palabra, curioso significado, ¿Qué es una vida? ¿Cuánto vale una vida? Merece la pena vivir una vida si tu no lo has pedido, vale la pena el vivir por el mero hecho de vivir, ¿alguien sabe realmente el significado de vivir? ¿Qué hacer cuando encuentras el motivo que hace que tu existencia tenga sentido, pero sabes que no puedes tenerlo porque tienes que elegir el futuro de una vida que no sabes y saber que no lo vas a conocer nunca?

No, no puedo pensar eso, no debo pensar eso, no hay muchas salidas para eso, pero he de seguir buscando, aunque le haga daño, pero sé que se lo merece, por el daño que me causa y me causo, esto es justicia y no puedo hacer nada para advertirla, solo espero que mi último recuerdo de sus ojos sean verlos muertos en algún lugar de esta escuela.


End file.
